24 Hours in a new skin
by Amber Elm
Summary: This is an AU but NOT OOC story that came to me. It would take place before Breaking Dawn. Edward gets the chance to be human for 24 hours. What will he do? How will Bella react? The rating is necessary because I think you can guess some things.
1. Chapter 1 Turning Back the Clock

1. Turning Back the Clock

"I'm good darling but I'm not that good. I can give you 22, 24 hours tops."

The Gypsy woman's hovel reeked of six-week-old spoiled milk, rotted intestines, fetid moss, and something approximating burnt three-year-old sweat socks and that was just the décor. The hag herself was a cornucopia of olfactory delights that Edward hoped he would never have to endure again. He held his breath whenever possible.

"Twenty-four hours? That's only a day!"

"Bingo! Handsome and on the ball." She looked at Alice. "Your brother seems to be the whole package don't he? But then we all know he ain't really your brother. Not by blood anyhow." The haggard Gypsy shifted her voluminous girth in her creaking chair. It protested, moaning under her weight. Her expression suggested she knew what was coming next all too well and her eyes flicked back and forth knowingly between Edward and Alice.

Alice looked quickly at Edward._ She must have the sight, too .This is dangerous._

Edward nodded. _Definitely, on both counts. What the Hell was I thinking? _Then he went cold. A fly in an elaborate web. _ I was thinking about Bella, of course._

"Well, Mr. Perfection what'll it be? Will you be taking the full meal deal now?"

"It's more like a Happy Meal without the toy or the fries, you witch. But you're the only game in town and it's been a long way to get to you."

"Bringing something back from the dead's a tricky business, lover. As you know, it's a lot easier just to make something dead in the first place." Edward shuddered at the word "lover." The woman's thoughts reeked almost as much as her home. He shut them out but only partially. The worst ones seeped in as if through his pores. "I haven't even begun to describe the pain."

"Spare me the details and let's get started already."

"Edward …" Alice stepped forward but he raised a hand and she was immediately still and silent.

"It's happening."

"Well there. I'm sure none of us could see that coming." She smiled her filmy grin at Alice. "Looks like you're just along for the ride as usual, girlie. Best steady yourself and get ready to hold him down. We're going to need all your "special" strength."

Alice shuddered. _There's still time…_

Edward shot her a withering look.

If she noticed, the Gypsy said nothing as she gathered vials and objects together. "Time to take off that expensive shirt and lie down precious. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Edward did as she asked and lay back on her mangy couch. Inwardly his skin crawled, outwardly he was sure the couch was already crawling. If he could retch he would have. Every fiber of his being longed to be somewhere, anywhere, else. _Bella, Bella, Bella …_ He chanted the name in his mind like a mantra trying desperately to conjure her scent, a flash of her ebony eyes, a soft swish of her satin locks but it was next to impossible in this pit of Hell. Only the touch of Alice's hand on his arm was reassuring even if it did seem tighter than it should be. He could tell she couldn't see the outcome of anything since they had stepped into this woman's hovel. Somehow the Gypsy must exist in the in between – that strange grey area that sometimes fogged up Alice's foresight. Maybe this woman was like the wolves. But despite how he might feel about the wolves he found it extremely unfair to them to make the comparison.

He was so deeply focused on any detail he could find of Bella it took Edward a full minute to realize the woman was hovering over him, her face dangerously close to his own. He tried not to wince in disgust. But failed.

"She's a lucky girl, that one. Has no real idea of the depths of your devotion exactly. She'd walk through fire herself for you. But from my view she still gets the better deal."

"Enough of the commentary, let's just get this over with."

She smiled that sickening smile he had grown to despise in just the few short minutes he'd known her. "Of course, handsome, but I wouldn't be much of a host if I didn't point out that what you do now, you do at your own risk. No refunds. No exchanges. All sales final."

He heard Alice whimper inside her mind. She hated flying without a net. The blockage was like a concrete wall and it seemed to be giving her a massive headache. "Fine. Do it already."

"Drink this. Then lie back." She proffered a chipped cup.

If he could have ripped out his tastebuds, his throat and a better part of his stomach he would have. The frothy liquid snaked down into his gut like greasy, acidic, acrid fire. It was the foulest, filthiest substance he had ever imbibed. Instantly pain jackknifed into his centre. He hadn't felt anything quite like it since … since he had been changed from human to vampire. He had told Bella once that the pain was something you could never forget. He was sure the memory never dulled with time, never faded. Now he was sure he had been very, very wrong. His throat let out a gargled cry and the cup fell to the floor. He collapsed backward, falling into white hot agony.

He heard the Gypsy's voice from far away chanting. It sounded deeper, harsher, guttural. He felt her fingers tracing lines on his chest. Then he smelt it. His eyes flew open. He could make the woman out and dark, wet symbols on his chest but his vision was blurring from the outsides in little points of light cascading out the edges. "Is that blood?!"

She pushed his head back flat against the mildew cushions, her gnarled hand over his eyes. "Better not to ask. You don't want to now." She resumed the harsh chant.

His back arched as his body writhed with pain. He felt a cold hand on his arm. It fluctuated from too cold to normal and back. Far away he heard something like an animal growl and scream. But it's possible the sound had ripped itself from his throat.

Time fell apart. Images flashed through his mind. His mother. A man in the street. A hospital bed. A doctor, maybe Carlisle. Fever. Nurses. Bite marks. Bella. He held on to Bella. Beautiful Bella.

Biology class. The cafeteria. The meadow. The sweet things rushed by too fast. The pain kept thundering back crashing against him wave after wave. It reached a height and pounded forward. He sought Bella's face in the blur. Held it. Screamed her name. The light was fading. The pain was throbbing. Throbbing.

After a time he was aware of an ice cold hand on his arm. It never moved or changed its pressure. He shivered from the cold of it. His chest burned. His limbs hurt. His heart was beating so fast. His lungs filled and emptied of air almost simultaneously. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears. _Wait? The blood?_

His eyes snapped open and it was all so dim, so dark, so blurry. Was this the same place?

"Edward?" The voice was like bells on the wind, musical, magical. He looked to the source. She was beautiful and vaguely familiar. Golden brown eyes framed with thick lashes in a creamy white face. Dark, lustrous hair fringed her angelic face. "Edward?"

"Alice? Is that you?" His voice sounded wrong but something about all this seemed recognizable. "What…"

She threw herself around him then hugging him so tight he lost the ability to breathe for a full second. It seemed he needed to breathe quite badly. Strange.

"Oh Edward! I thought you were dead! Really dead! You've been out for three days."

_Three days?_

"Three days?!" He was becoming more aware of his surroundings now. It smelled foul but not quite as foul as he remembered. Just sharp and musty. "What the Hell?"

His stomach growled. He thought about one of Bella's steaks. Mushroom ravioli.

"I can't believe it worked."

"What worked?" He wanted food so bad. It felt like it had been a century since he'd had a proper meal. What did a cheeseburger taste like?

"Edward," Alice said slowly. He was getting used to the new magical pitch in her voice. "Edward. You're human again."

He stopped cold.

"And if that miserable witch was right. We don't have much time to get you back to Bella."


	2. Chapter 2 Telling Bella

2. Telling Bella

Thank you for the feedback and the reviews. They are extremely encouraging. Here is the next installment. More is coming. I have a plan.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were flying. At least to Edward it felt like flying. The landscape whizzed by in a dizzying blur. The headlights glanced off trees, rocks, the odd sign. It was impossible to pick out anything. Strange. The last time he'd been human in a car the posted speed limit had been 6 miles per hour. Now Alice was driving … well … much more than that.

"Be careful!" The words hissed on their own accord from his dry throat. So parched. It was all coming back the discomfort of being human. But how fragile and how desperately it all made you want to clutch to your mortal coil. The world was dark and kind of terrifying now. Did Bella feel like this all the time.

The tinkling sound of Alice's bell-like laughter cut through his terror. "You of all people." She tsk'ed and shook her head. "Be careful. Priceless."

She reached behind her to the backseat keeping barely one hand on the steering wheel as the car careened at its frantic pace. He suppressed the urge to comment and looked away from the road instead. His stomach was lurching and his heart was pounding. All of it was almost too much.

Alice tossed a small black backpack on his lap. "See if there's anything in there to help you calm down. It's one of our many emergency Bella packs. There should be at least some water or something." Her hands went blessedly more solidly back to the steering wheel but not before she adjusted the heat. He hadn't noticed his shivering until the warm air blasted on to his now fragile skin. The air smelled slightly plastic, like the heater wasn't really used much. But his now dulled senses were only mildly aware.

_Water. Oh God. Water._ This thing that was scratching at his throat was thirst, of course. Not quite like blood thirst but almost equal intensity. The first bottle barely touched it as he poured the liquid down his throat. He was tearing open a second when Alice's hand pushed it down.

"Careful. Not too fast or you'll get sick. That's a human experience you could probably do without."

"Just keep your eyes on the road!" He spat. It was easier to talk now. She moved her hand back to the wheel. Logically he knew she didn't actually have to keep them there all the time but it was strangely reassuring. He grudgingly took her advice and drank in small sips. The stomach flips were slowing. He leaned his head back into the plush seat and closed his eyes. The headrest's firmness pushed back at his head. He was so much more malleable now. The world was pushing back.

He breathed slowly and felt his mind drift off a little. Falling asleep. That was something he's forgotten about. How many times had he watched Bella drift like this? Her eyes flicker as her lids getting heavier.

_Bella. _Even now it was calming to think of her, always at the center of his strange orbit.

From far away he heard dialing. Then ringing. _Good. It's on speaker phone. She better still have both hands on that wheel._ The thought drifted off and he drowned in visions of Bella and was almost sure he could hear her voice as clearly as if she were in the car with them.

"Alice!? Oh God, Alice! I've been calling and calling …" she choked back a sob.

"I know, Bella. You need to listen."

"But where's …"

"Bella! Just listen. Edward's with me. Everything is fine. Ok? Fine. I'm sorry I haven't returned any of your calls. It's complicated. We're coming to you. But I need you to calm down. I have some things to tell you and I need you calm when I get there."

"But …"

"Bella!" _Alice was so much more authoritative in this dream. Was she always this in control?_

"Ok. Ok. But at least tell me …"

"Edward is fine. He can't really talk right now. But he's here and we're coming to you. Where's Charlie?"

"Uh Charlie? He's away right now. His once a year hunt, camp and fish man in nature thing. Some excuse to drink beer in the woods or something. He's gone for a few more days."

"Good. That's good. I want you sit down and remain calm for me. We're coming to the front door in about 10 minutes. I promise you everything is going to be Ok."

"You've seen that?" Her voice squeaked and shook. Bella wanted to be relieved but couldn't quite manage it.

"Of course, see you in 10." The phone went dead. Edward didn't have to read her mind to know she had no idea.

He ebbed back up to consciousness. "Still can't read anything?"

She sighed darkly. "Not at least where you and Bell are concerned. It's all maddeningly black and extremely painful. The effort is making me ache all over. It's like being blind. It's like being …"

"Human?"

"Yeah well you're the one who wanted that experience again. Not me. All this not knowing, uncertainty. Mortality. Frustrating."

He kept his eyes closed. Breathed and felt the air fill his lungs. Even without her thoughts he could still feel Alice's feelings a little. Funny, it really was his ability as a man.

_A man. Not a thing._ So limited but so precious. More like Bella. That gave him comfort. He was there with her in his thoughts when the car abruptly stopped.

His eyes flew open and focused to see Bella's house. He felt his heart begin to flutter in his chest like a bird caught and wanting to flee. His palms began to sweat. There was a tugging sensation in his stomach. It pulled hard at him.

Bella's house. The porch. The tree. The window. Not as bright as he remembered. It was still slightly dark out but even his dulled senses told him dawn was coming. He should be able to make out more details than this. But he would see the sunrise as a man. Maybe he would see it set too. How many hours were left? The air smelled like rain. But, of course, this was Forks.

"Pull up your hood. I think we should talk to her before she really sees you." He managed to yank the grey sweatshirt material in place as Bella's door swung open. In a blur Alice was at the top of the steps gently but firmly pushing a protesting Bella inside. He'd caught a small glimpse. _Still just as lovely_. Maybe more now that the fragility of humanity was beginning to implant itself back into his consciousness.

He was aching to see her and hold her. To press himself against her as a man. To not have to worry about breaking her, bruising her, hurting her. But he took the steps deliberately slowly giving Alice time. So much time of measured patience, suppression of desire had instilled itself a careful discipline and he was able to contain himself from rushing to her. Plus, she may not be so welcoming. She was just as lovely to him but what would he be to her? Nothing? What was it about him she really loved?

He caught the strained threads of the conversation as he slid inside the door. It was only slightly frustrating not knowing what was going on. He could never read Bella anyway.

"But why, Alice? I don't even understand what you're saying. This doesn't make sense."

"Bella," Alice's tone was even, almost placating, ready to explain it again and again to a small child until it sunk in. "He heard about this and wanted to it for you. He wanted to be human with you. He didn't know it would only be a day. But you know Edward. He was committed to the idea so …"

He before them in the doorway of the living room silently but convinced his hammering heart must be giving him away. But they didn't seem to notice. Bella sat tears streaming down her face staring up at Alice. Confused, hurt, unsure. Alice stood with her back to him staring down. Clam and still. No one moved for a full second.

It was he who broke the stillness. Quietly he pulled down his hood to his shoulders, letting his matted red hair fly free. Both women turned wildly to look at him. Bella stood and it all moved in such slowness.

Her mouth gaped as she stared at him. Was it disgust? Was he no longer beautiful to her? This was a mistake. A terrible mistake. She wouldn't love him anymore. She wouldn't want him anymore. He was nothing special now. He was nothing.

But then she was flying into him knocking the air out of him wrapping her arms too tightly around his chest. It almost hurt. Her hands roamed his chest, his arms, found his face, pulled his lips to hers. She kissed and kissed with salty lips. He tried to kiss back as much until he had to break away to breathe.

"Edward. Oh Edward. Look at you," Her hands and eyes searched his face. She pushed back his hair. "You have stubble, you have such soft skin, you have green eyes, you have skin colour. Oh my God. Just look at you."

His chest got tight. He couldn't ask just then if it was all OK; if she could accept it all. It was Bella. A heavy lump formed in his throat. He felt his eyes welling, wet drops slid down his cheeks.

"Bella." His voice was a hoarse whisper. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pushing his face into her hair. She still smelled like strawberries, flowers, just a little more faint. She still oozed love in his direction. She felt and smelled like home. Like salvation. He wound himself into it.

If it hadn't been for the sharp, jarring pain in his lower abdomen he would have continued to stand that way – oblivious to aching limbs and tired feet. So fragile. He would have held on. But instead he winced and had to let go, found his legs shaking.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was a whisper. Even Alice looked worried. "Edward? What's wrong?"

"I can't. Well, I think …" The pain was back. Bella was pale and frozen and Alice was staring intently at him, her golden eyes scanning for clues. "I think I have to use the facilities. All that water I drank on the way here."

Bella laughed.

Alice did something that approximated a graceful snorting choke and shook her head. "Unbelievable. Well do us all a favour and have a shower while you're there because you stink human."

"I'll find you some clothes, Edward. I'll leave them on my bed." Bella called after him as he clamored up the stairs to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3 What Now?

3. What now?

Don't worry this isn't the last chapter

_____________________________________________________

He padded into Bella's room still slightly damp with a towel around his waist and nothing else. He marveled still at the feeling of warm water on his new skin. The glorious heat. How his skin absorbed not just repelled the damp. He felt very clean. But as for all the using the washroom business, he could have lived a thousand lifetimes without all that. He had forgotten the strange sensation of relieving oneself. Very weird. Won't miss it.

He left that thought quickly and went back to enjoying the feeling of water drying on his skin in the hallway as he reached Bella's door. He could still navigate to her room with his eyes closed.

He squinted around in the dim of Bella's room and tried to feel for a light switch. It still wasn't quite dawn. _Damn these useless eyes._ Bella flicked on a lamp and he nearly dropped his towel. For the first time in a century he felt himself blush a full body blush on all of his exposed flesh, which suddenly seemed like a lot. He hadn't expected her to be here but then realized how stupid that was.

"Sorry, Edward. I didn't notice it was this dark." She smiled and her eyes didn't overly dwell on him. They did linger. Not the way his probably would have. _Sorry about that, Bella. I guess one of us is still more of an animal than the other. _"I've gotten kind of used to … that is, you're not usually big on lights."

He stood completely frozen clutching his towel feeling like an idiot. She blushed and cleared her throat. He could still smell her and feel her every movement from the doorway. It must be that all parts of him were this achingly aware of her at all times, human or not. She came close to him with a bundle of dark cloth. He stomach clenched a little as she got close.

"I found sweats. A t-shirt. Charlie's. They should kind of fit you. They're clean at least."

"Thank you." Neither of his hands wanted to let go of his towel. His heart thudded against his rib cage. _Why was he so unable to move? Did being human always mean being this stupidly afraid? Thanks adrenalin._

She put the clothes down on the desk. She moved towards him and he remained frozen. "I can't believe how …" Her hand ran across his arm and he shivered but calmed as he looked at her face. "It's really amazing, Edward. It's you but not you."

He breathed for the first time in what seemed like an hour. "I know it's very disconcerting. I'd forgotten so much. Honestly, I don't know how you deal with all this all the time. You're stronger than I give you credit for. Despite the falling over, you make it look much easier than it is."

She chuckled then and looped her arms around his waist placing the side of her face against his chest. He could feel her soft hair and smell her better now. Her touch warmed him and gave him goosebumps all at once. He felt the hair rising on the back of his arms. She was still much smaller and more fragile than he. It was a relief not to want to devour her but he still felt desperately protective and cautious.

"I don't have a choice. Someone won't turn me."

He shivered in response.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry. You need clothes." She pulled away. "I'll let you get dressed and I'll bring you some food. Alice said you might need something to eat"

His stomach growled loudly and they both laughed.

"Right on cue. I'll bring the food to you. One sec."

He stayed still until he heard her soft steps on the stairs. Everything else was muffled and far. He dropped the towel and clawed into the clothes. He felt like a fool in baggy sweats and an oversized Rainer t-shirt but it felt good to be covered. His feet were cold.

He sat down in the chair and ran the towel across his damp hair. His body molded into the chair and he slid into it. So much the opposite from the norm. He had sat looking at her bed from this vantage point for countless hours but it looked strange now. The room was still familiar but not so vibrant. He thought about watching Bella the first time, the many times. The memories were bright, as if over-lit. They almost hurt. Like staring into the sun. Too many perceptions at once. It was an overload.

She was there suddenly, much quieter than he had ever realized. Without her permeating scent and hammering heart in his ears she wasn't really heavy enough to make much sound. She brought with her this time a smell unparalleled in its ecstasy. His mouth watered. _Was he lusting for her blood again?_

But no.

She proffered a plate and he saw it. His stomach nearly leapt from his throat. A cheeseburger and fries!

He pounced on it, eating more like a feeding vampire than a human. He ripped into the burger, the bun, enjoying the feel of the meat, the texture of the bread. He swallowed nosily and ate almost growling, barely chewing. He had no idea human food could taste like this and it was probably his first burger, he thought – not exactly being common fare in the 1900s.

He began to shove fries into his mouth, licking the grease from his fingers. \

_Delicious. Every drop. _

Then he heard soft laughter. He froze, hand partially in his mouth, fries half in and half out and looked into her eyes as she sat at the edge of her bed.

"I always wondered what it was like to watch you feed. You really hunted down that cheeseburger."

He blushed again and found some small decorum and started chewing almost properly. He slid his hand away from his mouth and she handed him a napkin. "I'd forgotten how civilized people do this. I must be a sight."

He wiped his fingers and his mouth furiously with the napkin. Humans and manners. A long time ago. Something about forks on the left, no elbows on the table. Strange how all that goes out the window when you're ripping apart a mountain lion.

"It's Ok. It was cute to see. Usually you find food so repulsive. It's interesting to see you like this."

Delicately and much more slowly he finished off the rest of the fries and managed to resist licking the plate. She got up and took the plate from him tossing it on the desk and then placed herself squarely on his lap and tucked her head under his chin curling herself into him. It amazed him how little she still weighed even when he wasn't as strong or impenetrable as before. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked with her. It was familiar and safe.

"Hmm…" she breathed. "You smell like food and laundry soap. But you do also smell a little like Edward. You feel like you too."

She pulled his head down to hers winding her hands into his hair and kissed him deeply. He kissed back lightly and then harder, remembering he couldn't snuff her out of existence all that easily anymore.

Bella's soft lips were firmer but still pliable as they opened to his. It was instant relief not to have to worry about venom, too sharp teeth, wanting to open her veins, her probable death. He was lost in her kiss, her mouth, her tongue, her breath.

"Oh!" She pulled back abruptly and he almost fell out of the chair. His brain was fogged, his breath dangerously uneven, his pulse raced out of control. "I forgot. I brought something else for you!"

"Huh?" She bolted quickly out of his grasp. He slid slightly and felt wobbly, his arms limp noodles on the chair arms. _Wasn't she supposed to be the klutzy one? Why was he the one off balance?_

She was back on his lap with a spoon and a small cylinder carton. She was moving really fast. Could she do that before? Had they suddenly traded places?

She opened the carton and he could smell cold. She loaded the spoon and brought it to his lips. It was something brown. His mind was still foggy.

"What?"

"Taste it. Trust me."

He let her put the spoon into his mouth. It was cold. But then he felt it melt across his tongue. It was sweet, icy silk. "Mmm…" He swallowed. He felt it slide into his stomach. Cold. He shivered enjoying the contrast of cold and warm from Bella on his lap.

"Chocolate ice cream. If you're going to be human for a day …" She loaded up the spoon again with more this time and brought it to his mouth. He bit down on the spoon letting the ice cream melt and the spoon warm up. He took the spoon out himself, put more ice cream on it and fed her back as delicately as he could but he was clumsy like this. It was only as melting chocolate seeped over the edge of the spoon and from the corner of her lips that he realized he had overfilled. He placed his mouth on hers licking away the excess marveling at the taste of her and chocolate.

Everyone should try it but with someone else. Bella was his.

He felt her pulse quicken. He heard her breath catch and buried his face in her neck placing kisses and licks across her skin. The spoon clanked as it hit the floor. Somewhere the chocolate ice cream container was shamefully discarded.

In the most ungraceful, non-vampire, clumsy, grasping human fashion they fell onto her bed. It would be embarrassing if he'd seen it from the outside. But he was inside the tangle and it was a perfect mess of arms and legs and frustrating clothing.

He pressed his lips against her skin, anything exposed. He tasted, lingered, hungered, devoured – and no blood spilled.

"Edward," She pulled his head up to hers. Her chest heaved with her ragged breath. "Is this the real reason why you did this?"

He noticed his hand was on her waist under her shirt. Her stomach fluttered at his touch. Her legs were twisted around his. He was pressing against her with most of his weight and she was still fully in tact.

He kissed her full on the mouth, opening her lips and sliding his tongue between her teeth. She moaned and he felt it as much as heard it. He moved his lips across her neck and to her earlobe.

"Maybe," he whispered. _Maybe._


	4. Chapter 4 The Sun Also Rises

4. The sun also rises

Thank you for the comments. Sorry about the intense cliffhanger. I hope this will answer some questions. There will be at least one more chapter -- maybe two. Please continue the feedback.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella reveled in the sensation of Edward's lingering breath on her neck, the press of his legs, his body against hers, the touch of his lips now soft and smooth – smooth like perfect skin not hard marble. Everywhere that he was usually cold he was now so much warmer and yielding, growing hotter. Her touch affected real change, real perceptible movement. His face flushed, she heard him breathing, gasping, felt his pulse. The feelings were backwards, out of sync. It made her dizzy. But he was still Edward and she wanted him badly as usual.

He had come back different but not. It was terrifying, strange, glorious. It wasn't that he was less of himself. The pieces of Edward were there just muted, rearranged. His face held the same expressions, his gestures were the same but slower, less graceful. And no matter the eye color, the package, the presentation it was still him on the inside. She could feel it. His smile was still crooked, endearing, his eyes held hers and made her feel connected, special, loved. No one but Edward could make her feel like this.

Dawn streamed in through her window in streaks as he eased her shirt above her head revealing delicious skin of blushing frothy cream bound in a simple cotton bra. She was small but soft, her curves subtle. He hesitated, his face above hers, sunlight playing against his face. He wasn't glittering but green flecks in his eyes glinted making them shimmer. They were really more hazel than pure green, she decided.

"Is this Ok, Bella? I know this is all… strange."

She nodded. "Yeah. It's strange. But I have always wanted this. It's Ok."

His warm hands slid down her sides, feeling the edges of her and she closed her eyes feeling this new touch. Then he stopped and she lay still.

"You are so beautiful." He was lying mostly on top of her resting his weight on one elbow and propping up his chin on his hand. His other hand brushed her silky dark hair gently from her face. His touch was still so tender and timid. "I have never really deserved you."

She smiled, reached out to touch his cheek. _Hardly._ He buried his lips into her palm and kissed down to her wrist. The feeling vibrated up her arm making her shiver.

"Ditto."

He smiled and leaned in close, kissing the tip of her nose, her lips, each eyelid. His kisses were slightly wetter than she was used to but still perfect. They left their own kind of lasting impression.

"Was that what this was, Edward? An attempt to deserve me?"

He stilled then cupped her face in his palms. His face was so close she could feel his breath, feel his pulse. "Yes and no." He pressed his lips hard against hers. She kissed him back slowly exploring his mouth, his supple lips.

"Cryptic."

He pulled back, rolled away and sat up. Her entire body mourned the loss of him.

"Bella, I wanted a lot of things. Mostly I wanted to save your life. I wanted to keep you from changing, asking to be changed. I knew I wouldn't have a long time. I just didn't think it would only be a day. I thought if I could extend your life --" His thoughts were jumbled up.

He slid down beside her lying on his side, head propped on one arm. She could feel his warmth along one side of her body. She rolled toward him. They lay there face to face, form to form, human to human.

"But we had an agreement." She tried to sound angry. "A wedding. A plan."

He smiled sheepishly and twirled a stray lock of her hair in his fingers. "I know. I thought I'd found a loophole. A better plan."

She sighed, dropping her gaze to his mouth, his neck. She could see his pulse, still pounding beneath his skin at his throat. He slid his hand softly under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking back into his glistening eyes. His expression was urgent, intense.

"That's not really everything, Bella. I wanted a second chance, too. I wanted to not be a monster, a thing. And I wanted to be here like this, to make love to you without fear, touch you without restraint. Be with you on your terms. It seemed like the perfect solution whatever the cost."

Then he was kissing her again and her response was lost in his mouth, against his tongue, in the heat of his touch. She meant to protest. There should be more recriminations, more to chastise him for but her thoughts too began to melt away in the warmth of his mouth of on hers.

He flipped them back so he was mostly on top of her, his mouth on her lips, her cheeks, her neck. He had never shown so much abandon in his touch. He was like a prisoner newly freed. He nuzzled against her as he kissed and nibbled, trailing across her shoulder, her collarbone, between her breasts. His hands roamed across her torso down to her hips and the waistband of her pajama pants – fluffy and soft. He lingered. Hesitated.

She could barely keep up and arched against him fervently. He was moving dizzingly fast and the room spun. Heat from the window, heat from his flesh. Her stomach lurched and fluttered. There was a desperate ache building as he slid against her. _Could this happen?_ She had thought about it a thousand times, she and her beloved statue, offering him everything, giving him what she had given no one else. Only for him. Only for Edward.

She tore hungrily at his shirt, slid her hand across his smooth stomach, his chest. He was still so perfectly formed, lean, muscular, beautiful. He found his way out of the rest of the shirt and discarded it promptly, whimpering and shivering at her touch. His eyes were shut, lids fluttering.

She rolled him over easily and kissed at his chest and stomach. He moaned, eyes clamping shut, hands gripping her hips tightly, his hips bucking upwards of their own accord. She kissed to his neck, licking at his earlobe. She heard his breath catch. Then she bit gently but firmly into his neck and heard him moan and laugh at the same time.

"Bella, you vampire." His voice wobbled. No more restraint. No hiding.

She kissed his mouth, nibbled his bottom lip, slid her tongue into his mouth and he sucked it in caressing it with his own. He grabbed at her bottom tightly pulling her against him, he groaned guttural, deep – an animal, a man.

He pulled at her pajama bottoms taking her panties off at the same time and then quickly flipped them both back over so she was beneath him again. It seemed some gracefulness had remained. She kicked off the material that had wound at her ankles and shivered at being this naked with him. Never this far before. Never let this happen before.

He kissed her hard and slid his hand between her legs gently and let it rest there, his fingers so close to her folds, to her center.

"Bella." It was a whisper, a whimper, small, lost in her neck.

The heat of his touch was delicious; her legs opened further in response. He could have what he wanted; it was all his. His long fingers stroked delicately, tentatively, just a little, enjoying the warmth of her, the damp.

He was kissing to her breasts again, her hips bucked pushing against his hand.

"You're going to have to help me with this thing. This has to come off." His voice was hoarse and he was staring at her bra.

She reached behind hands shaking and unclasped it clumsily, peeling it off slowly, shyly, unable to make eye contact. The blush rose across her chest and throat. More naked than she had ever been. This was so much more personal than fantasy. She heard a low breath escape him, knew he was looking at her, at everything. There were no more secrets. He cupped her breasts in hands softly, they were smooth, sweet. She ventured a look at him, not sure how to feel, not sure what would happen. It was everything she had ever wanted and it was also too much all at once.

He was smiling at her, reassuring eyes, tender, soft. "You are so exquisitely beautiful, Bella. It's almost painful to look at you." She blushed redder and he kissed her, both hands still on her breasts. His mouth went automatically to one breast, tongue sliding across a nipple. She gasped, arms flailing, back arching, toes curling, electricity humming across her entire body. He moved to the second and did the same, gentle, warm, wet licks.

"Oh." She pushed at the waistband of his pants with her feet getting nowhere.

"Are you sure?" She kissed at his mouth, hard, almost banging teeth and grabbed his buttocks in her hands grinding him against her. The force of it made him tumble onto her full weight. Bare chests touched, pressed together. Flushed and panting they kissed again. She could feel how much he wanted this. He was hard and throbbing beneath his sweats.

He pulled the pants down then, getting them to his knees and unceremoniously kicking them off the rest of the way. He put his weight back on to her, most of it, still careful not to crush her. He cupped her face.

"I love you." He pushed against her and she helped him to the opening.

"I love you too."

They were gasping, chests heaving but remained still for a moment. He pushed the rest of the way inside. She cried out, eyes rolling backwards, her head pushing into the pillow. There was so much of him to feel. She was full. He was hers.

"Oh God Bella, you feel amazing." She whimpered, biting her lip. "Tell me you're Ok. Tell me this Ok. I'll stop if you …"

She looked at him sharply, shook her head furiously, hair sticking to her damp forehead. "It's Ok. It's Ok. Please don't stop." _Please don't ever stop._ She locked her legs around his, pushing her hips up against him. The sensation was amazing.

He began to move, softly. He buried his head in her hair, his hands roamed her waist. She felt him breathing heavy, knew he was holding back, trying to be careful. She felt him shuddering with effort, staying slow, even.

She wound her fingers in his hair and brought his face to hers. "Edward, you can't hurt me right now. Let go." They kissed again, deeper.

Given permission he began to thrust harder. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on to his shoulders. She pulled him close, matching his rhythm. They fit together so perfectly. _Never leave. Never stop._

He was pushing into her deeper and deeper. She was pulsing, small, slick, perfect. He was part of her, one with her, home. The intensity built and he thrust into it. The feeling was extreme, raw, achingly sweet.

Her heard her cry out, heard his name, felt fingernails biting into his shoulders, his back. He would marvel at her ability to do damage to him later.

She shuddered, clamped her legs against him moaned and he was lost, no more restraint, exploding, a white hot intense wave of release. Streaming into her, pounding against her, wave against wave until he collapsed on to her heavily. His heart stopped, started, threatened to break free of his chest. He said her name, shivered. His breathing was ragged, raw. He was wet with sweat, sticky in places, his, hers. He could smell her, taste her – salt, sex, woman, man, chocolate, strawberries, flowers, cheeseburger, fries, sunshine, life all wrapped up in her room, on her bed. Living, breathing, blood pumping agony, messy, beautiful human existence. How much he had forgotten.

Of course, this particular experience he had never had.

_Glad I waited for you_.

He became aware of her struggling to breathe under his weight. He pulled back so she could fill her lungs.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

He pulled out of her, rolled off of her onto his back. She moaned as he left, furrowing her brow. His heart was still fluttering, mind still swimming. He pulled her onto his chest, she flopped down head nuzzling to rest under his chin, her cheek fit perfectly in the hollow spot. Strands of her hair tickled his nose. With shaking, stringy arms he pulled a blanket over them, wrapped and arm around her and drew her closer, shivering as the sweat began to dry. She reached and arm around his chest. He rested his hand on her arm. He closed his eyes, drowning in the feel of her against him.

For the first time – after countless hours of lying together here – they drifted into sleep together.


	5. Chapter 5 What's in the Icebox?

5. What's in the icebox?

Here's the next installment. There will be probably one... maybe two more chapters. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I appreciate the kind words.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was aware of being stared at first, then that he could see bright light through his thin human eyelids. He could feel the warmth of the sun and breath on his cheek.

A sunny day in Forks and he didn't have to hide under a rock. Odd feeling – about one of a billion so far.

He kept his eyes shut feigning sleep.

"I know you're awake. Your breathing changed."

_That's my line, lady._

She kissed his neck and he flinched, wriggled when her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek.

"Hey! That tickles!"

She froze and his eyes flew open.

"Oh my God! I never considered that you would be ticklish!"

She launched at him naked and glowing in the patches of sunlight, her fingers tickling his ribs, his underarms, chin, behind his ears. It felt good, then it hurt. He laughed, gasped, flinched.

"Stop! Oh God! Stop! I can't breathe!" He was knotted into the blankets but managed to fumble, grab her wrists and pin her to the mattress. He held her still with his weight and gasped back to control. "Yes I'm human. Don't kill me!"

"Couldn't help it. My affect on you is usually so … imperceptible."

"I know." He sighed heavily and let her arms go. "I can honestly assure you, you have always left a lasting impression even when you can't see it. You've burned yourself into me like a brand, Bella Swan." He pressed her hand to his heart. "Especially here."

She threw her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist dragging his head down to kiss him. She gently bit his bottom lip, letting it snap back.

"Bella! You're so violent. I'm not sure a human man could survive you."

"I learned everything I know from my vampire lover."

"Obviously."

_Not that stupid wolf. Ha!_

"So, Bella?"

"Yu-p" She popped the "p" and sucked on his earlobe.

_Distracting._

"Are you hiding anymore cheeseburgers in this house?"

She laughed into his ear and started it ringing. "Uh no. That was leftovers but …" She struggled up. He let her up. She stood at the edge of the bed, gloriously naked, completely unfazed, hand outstretched. "Follow me."

_Grab and follow? Grab and drag her back here? Hmmm. Decisions. Decisions._ He grabbed her hand and let her drag him down the hall. They tripped down the stairs and made it to the kitchen blessedly alive. He felt like kissing the linoleum in relief. Living human was like living on the edge of a knife always about to die. Maybe that's what made it so exhilarating.

She opened up the fridge. They stood naked side by side and peered in. Two babes in the woods.

"Bella?" She looked up quizzically through thick lash-fringed eyes. "There's barely anything but dessert in there."

"Yeah. Well, food is the best part of being human. Especially dessert."

"It is? But I can barely get you to eat anything around me." She had a sweet tooth? This much of a sweet tooth? But she was 20-pounds soaking wet. He could see her ribs for Pete's Sake.

"You can't eat. It seems rude." She grabbed a can of Coke, opened it and handed it to him. "Plus, it wouldn't look great if I turned into a 400-pound vampire."

He snorted and chugged back the Coke. The bubbles made his eyes water furiously. Gurgling happened in the pit of his stomach.

_What?_

He belched loudly without meaning to and blushed from head to toe.

_Ick. So unsavory._

"Nice. You're definitely a real boy now, Pinocchio." She laughed and started digging through containers.

"Sorry. That just happened. Don't give me that stuff again."

"Don't drink it so fast."

"Good point." She handed him a strawberry with something white frothy on it. He frowned.

"Cool whip. Try it."

It was cold, crisp, creamy, sweet. "Well, that's quite good."

"Don't eat the green part."

"Why"

"No one eats the green part."

He shrugged and placed it gingerly on the counter.

"Throw it in the sink," She pointed. "Garbage disposal."

"Oh."

_Weird. Blades in the sink. Mental note keep fingers out of sink._

"Try these," She shoved two green things into his mouth. "Olives."

"Mmm.." he grimaced. "Bitter, salty. Don't go with strawberries."

"Oh yeah. I guess not." She handed him back the carton of strawberries. He chewed another flicking the green bit into the sink.

_Two points. Crap. I am a real boy._

"What's that golden stuff on the counter?" She peered over the fridge door like an adorable, naked little ferret.

"Honey." She put some onto her index finger and slid her finger into his mouth. He licked it clean, sweet and Bella sweet then nipped at her finger tip. She jumped and laughed.

"That was quite good. But Bella?"

"Yeah?" She was digging around again.

"We're about a blindfold away from a reverse 9 ½ weeks here."

She laughed.

"What? That excessive food eating scene?" She looked at him thoughtfully. "Yeah I guess." She turned out of the fridge. The focused light did nice things to her chest with shadows. "Well, do you remember anything you liked to eat when you were human?"

"Not really. No. It's hazy. Only the really important stuff – like family, hospital – remains."

"Naked in the fridge. Well your transformation is complete."

"Alice!" Instinctively he shoved a blushing Bella behind him. "What the …"

"I'm just checking in." She tossed him a couch cushion. "Cover all that will you."

He held the cushion tentatively in front not letting Bella move. She was covered by him and the fridge door. "Fine but don't sneak up. This body can't handle it."

"I made quite a bit of noise." She emphasized the word "quite."

"Why can't you check in from outside?"

"Well I've been outside and around but I keep getting that massive headache when I get close. I thought I'd peek in and make sure you didn't slip in the shower and break your neck or something."

"Ok. You've been. You've seen."

"Oh yeah. I've seen. I'll never wash the image of it away." She leaned into the doorframe. "It's just you have about 16 hours left."

"Don't remind me."

"Bella needs to know…"

"Bella needs to know what?" Bella popped her head out but continued to hide her nakedness behind Edward. "What do I need to know?"

Edward sighed heavily.

"Bella, when he changed into a human it took three days. The change was very much the reverse of when he was changed into a vampire – at least it seemed like it. We weren't given clear instructions but we have reason to believe when he changes back it will be just as violent, just as painful and may take as long."

"Ok?" He felt Bella stiffen behind him.

_The other shoe was about to drop._

"Well Bella we don't know what Edward will be like. We don't know if Edward will be a newborn all over again."

"Oh." Her lips went into a wide circle.

"Before he changes back we have to get him out of here. For your safety."

"When?" Her voice was a whisper.

"I can't tell exactly. I'll have to keep checking. Edward should know when the pain starts. But you have to call me. When it starts you can't hold on to him. Do you understand?"

Edward felt Bella nod behind him. Alice blurred and was gone. Then it was quiet and the open fridge door wasn't the only thing making the room much colder for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6 A Little Back Story

6. A little back story

This chapter started one way and then finished another. Oh well. There's more to come. We haven't even gotten to the shower yet. Keep reading and reviewing. It's very helpful and encouraging.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Bella was hunched over the table munching thoughtfully. She was sadly in a t-shirt now. Edward had settled on a throw from the living room and wrapped up in it. They'd managed to assemble crackers, assorted cheeses, more olives, a box of chocolates and fruit. They picked a lot and didn't talk much.

"Stop that." Edward had taken yet another tiny bite out of a chocolate, discovered it was a horrific fruit cream-filled concoction and flung it into the slowly food-filling sink. "They have a map thing in the lid for a reason."

"Yeah, but how am I going to know if they're good or not from this stupid thing? A chocolate flow chart? Completely useless to new and recently restored humans." He pointed to one. "Chocolate Noisette – Chocolate Nut? What does that taste like? No idea. This diagram serves no practical purpose."

"You're the chocolate nut." They made eye contact and shared their first real laugh since Alice had left.

"I liked it better when your shirt was off."

"I know that's the third time you've said that. But one," she raised her index finger. "It was cold down here."

"That was part of the charm," he gestured to her breasts. "Everything was at attention."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "And two, pervert, I can't be naked down here knowing Alice is running around out there watching."

"She's not really watching. She's kind of patrolling. She can't see anything anyway. Not in her usual sense."

"Yeah and what's up with that?"

"We're in some kind of uncharted territory here, Bella. It's like the wolves. It's something outside her senses."

"Ok she's not watching but I don't put it past other members of your family – Emmett for instance."

"I don't think she's told them. I know I haven't."

"What?!" She dropped her olive. It rolled to the side of her plate stopped by cheese as her hand hit the table. "Edward?!"

He put his hand over hers. "I couldn't let anyone or any thing stop me, love."

"Oh God. Oh my God. This is so crazy. I could lose you. Do you know that?"

"Not forever, Bella." He laced his fingers into hers. "Not forever."

"Why did you … How did you … How did this all happen?"

He stood her up and led her into the living room. He flopped down on the couch, opened the blanket and pulled her onto his lap, into the protective warmth. He wrapped it and his arms around her and settled her in to him.

"There was a book an obscure text about folklore, spells, pagan rituals. It was old. I don't know how old really. In it there was a brief mention of a tribe of people thought long extinct. It was said they knew the secrets of how to raise the dead."

She shifted and weight and got closer.

"They were nomadic Ciconians whose ancestry goes back to the Trojan War – or further. They filtered into Europe, some into Romania. Some became Gypsies, soothsayers, witches. They were disenfranchised, swallowed up by other cultures. Their secrets were believed to be lost forever."

"So you found them?"

"One. The only known living one. They call her Striga – _Romanian for witch_. The superstitious believe she's neither alive nor dead – she walks another plane of existence altogether. All I know is Alice can't read her and I could only read what she wanted me to see, not that I wanted to see any of it. Alice has had a splitting headache ever since and she's been freaking out about it."

"What did she show you?"

"Horrific perversions I never want to see again." He shuddered. "It's strange, though, she may be akin to our kind since a Shtriga is a type of vampire witch from Albanian folklore – they were said to drink the blood of infants while they slept."

"That's peculiar."

"Yeah but it's probably really fresh that way, though. No adrenalin in it, no fear. Something like pure veal to humans." She looked up at him quizzically. "Oh you meant the possible connection not the blood. Yes, odd."

_Awkward._

She put her head back on his chest, closed her eyes and listened to his heart thumping steady, strong. "I love you, Edward Cullen. I always will."

"I love you too, Bella Swan. Someday to be Bella Cullen." He kissed the top of her head. "I always will and feel like I always have."

She snuggled in closer. It was comforting to have her curled up on him, her bare buttocks against his thigh. She was warm, smooth and soft. He could cuddle her tight and not break her in two.

"You like me this close, don't you?"

"Always."

"No I mean you _really_ like me this close."

"I don't follow."

She giggled. "I can feel you pulsing against me."

_Pulsing?_ "Oh that! I'm used to ignoring that around you."

"You mean that happens a lot?"

"All the time." He slid a finger under her chin tilting her head up to his. "There aren't any parts of me that don't love you completely."

She blushed a sweet blush, smiled and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth where she could reach. "That must be annoying, though. What's worse the bloodlust or …?"

"Depends. The bloodlust was bad but I would say as I have managed to control that, the, uh, other has been the most bothersome. It hurts me not because I desire you so much, and I do, but because I have the same human drive to express my love for you physically. To show you, as well as tell you, how I feel about you. For the two of us to join together in all ways, to be one."

"So, how was it to finally do that?"

"Nothing short of spectacular, of course. Worth every agony."

She wriggled in a very appealing way and was suddenly straddling his lap, the important parts not quite touching. The blanket fell to the sides. He breathed in sharply and put his hands on her firm rear as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him spellbindingly hard. She rubbed herself against his chest, her hips arching. The movement was slow and catlike. "Safe to say it's something you'd do again if you could?"

"Uh, yeah, you name the time. I'm there." He was panting embarrassingly loudly. It was elating to let her be free, to not have to slam on the brakes and pull her back.

"How's now?" She breathed it into his ear and he shuddered, little sparks exploding up his spine. Her hot breath flowing into his ear did magical things all over his body.

"Now's good. I don't have anything else," he was going to say "scheduled" but he let out a loud moan instead as she began to nibble his neck and earlobe with sharp little teeth, pushing her hands into his hair. _How was she doing that?_ It hurt, ached and felt so good.

_Has it just gotten 800 degrees hotter in here?_

He slid his hands up her back pushing her shirt to her shoulders, forcing it over her head. She lifted her arms and let the material leave her.

_Much better, delicious tender orbs freed from terrible captivity. News at 11. _

He saw her bite her lip, her eyes scrunched shut, as he pressed his mouth around one of her breasts. He suckled lovingly, licking the nipple repeatedly with his warm, wet tongue. He heard her moan a soft sugary moan, high-pitched. She shivered, pressed herself against him, head arched back. He switched, did the same to the other breast.

_So delicious. Better than chocolate._

They fit so well into his mouth, under his tongue. He could do this all day.

She was hotter, gasping, damp. Her skin was burning, blushing, blood rushing to the extremities. She was gripping his shoulders hard.

He let her breasts go, put his hands on her hips and slid her down, kissing her full on the lips as he slid into her solidly.

"Uh," she moaned at the sudden connection, she buried her head in his shoulder. He felt her body pulsing around his. He pulsed back instinctively. But he didn't move her hips; he let her pick the pace and the tempo. He had more control this time. He slid his hands up and down her spine while she shuddered, loving the feel of her skin under his fingers.

She moved her head to look him in the eyes. He felt suddenly connected deeply on all counts. He brushed back the hair that had plastered itself to the sides of her damp face. They were each breathing loudly and heavily – chests rising and falling in unison.

"Edward," she whispered, vulnerable, fragile, delicate and trembling. Little Bella.

"I know," he kissed her, tongues colliding and she began to move.

He placed his hands on her hips to steady her and keep them together. She bit her lip again, eyes shut. Her head went back again and then so did his. They moved together slick, thrusting, pounding. He answered her every rise and fall.

They stayed that way moving together, time ticked by, slowed, lost all meaning. He bathed in her, drowned in her, buried himself inside her. She was miraculous and strong, pulse-thunderingly alive and yet so delicate, tiny.

Suddenly her breathing changed, her movements changed, they became harder, faster, slightly more erratic. She plastered herself to him, her head buried back at his neck, dark hair fluttering across his face. He could hear her whimpering, moaning, incoherent. She held onto him so tightly her knuckles were white. She let out a cry, her hips thrusting against him deeply. She was squeezing around him hard on the inside, pulsing and twitching and he had no control left to hold.

His hips shoved high as he dragged hers down slamming into her. His fingers pressed tightly into her buttocks. They nearly slid off the couch as he cried out her name exploding hard all over. Lighting strikes erupted all over his body as he shuddered into her thrust after thrust giving her everything, ebbing away.

They were stuck together, she was slumped against him. They panted recovering, still reeling, still connected. She moved a little against him, kissed his cheek. Every touch was amplified to a power of 10; everything she did made him quiver uncontrollably.

His lids were heavy. He felt spent, empty. It had lasted so much longer this time; felt even more intense – if that were possible. He was dizzy. His limbs were rubbery and useless. He could barely lift his arms to hold her. He struggled to breathe evenly.

"You _are_ trying to kill me," his voice was hoarse, his throat scratchy. She laughed and he felt it on the inside as her muscles spasmed around him.

She kissed his sweat-bathed forehead and extracted herself from him. He moaned greedily as she pulled herself away. He heard her banging in the kitchen and she came padding back quickly bringing a glass of water to his lips. He gulped deeply. It was cold and brought some strength back into him. She took the empty glass away then pulled him down to lie beside her on the couch. She lay staring at the ceiling distantly as he curled up beside her, his head resting on her shoulder. It was a nice change. She was a soft pillow with lovely mounds and lots of beautiful scenery.

She ran her fingers through his hair absently and he put a heavy arm and leg over her possessively.

_Mine._

When he shivered she managed to retrieve the discarded throw with her one hand and pulled it slightly over him. He disliked missing the view of her stretched out naked but the added warmth was nice. He closed his eyes and continued to recover. He wasn't sleeping, just drifting a little.

She kissed the top of his head.

"I'm still mad at you. But I'm glad that you did this."

"I'm mad at me too."

"What?"

"I should have done this a while ago," he lazily pressed his lips to her neck.


	7. Chapter 7 A Small Step Backwards

7. A Small Step Backwards

This is a small chapter. It's strange but every time I write another installment, I think it will be only a few more and then I'll be done. I swear these are writing themselves. It just fascinates me to see where this will go. I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing. Thank you for all the kind words and feedback.

________________________________________________________________________

They'd made love again on the couch, slowly, talking without words. The crescendos were smaller, sweeter intermingled with periods of touching, tasting, holding. They held each other's gaze frequently felt everything and saw everything. It was human existence at its most fragile and fleeting. Neither had ever known anything like it.

They were lying face to face on their sides now just staring. Her beauty was enhanced by wild, matted hair and flushes of red on her cheeks. His head was propped on a cushion, hers rested on his arm.

"It will be like going backwards when we can't do this again. You'll have to push me away and …" Tears pooled in her dark brown eyes and began to spill onto her cheeks. He pulled her to him, felt the wetness on his chest.

"Oh Bella. Bella. Shhh." He rocked her. "Shhh honey. It's Ok. It's Ok."

Her body heaved with sobs. "It's not fair. It's not fair."

"Listen Bella." He kissed her hair. "Listen, I told you before we would try. We would marry and we would try. I meant that. I mean that. It might be easier than I thought. Don't be sad. Don't be. I'm not."

"But you'll be a newborn again! You'll be wild and bloodthirsty. It could take a year or more before," she choked on the words. "I can't live without you for a whole year. I can't. I can't."

"Poor little Bella, I know. I know."

She pushed at him. "Don't patronize me."

"I'm not," he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm really not. I know exactly how you feel. I'm scared too. But I wouldn't trade one second of this time we have been able to spend together, Bella. Not a second. Not a heartbeat. To be able to touch you, make love to you, laugh with you, eat with you, sleep with you. Bella, I was never alive until I met you, never. Not even as a man. I walked through this world dead until you found me. If I died tomorrow it would all have been worth it to me."

"Don't say that! Don't say that!"

He pulled her back into his arms. "Ok. Ok. Sorry. I got carried away. I'm not going to die. I'm not ever going to leave you. They'd have to rip me to pieces first. We don't know if I'm going to be newborn at all, anyway. I might just go back to where I left off."

"You don't actually know that."

"You're absolutely right. I don't. But, Bella," he pulled her face up from his chest again and brushed back the wet tracks of tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Hearing her cry broke him into pieces. He was shattered and shaky but determined not to let it overpower him entirely. "You don't know that it won't happen either. It's uncertain. It's all always been uncertain. You coming to Forks, our meeting, my ability to hold back from ripping you apart. The odds have always been mounted against us. Always. But here we are Bella, thriving. We've done it before. I have to believe that we can do it again and you have to believe with me. Nothing worth anything comes easy, Bella. Nothing. And this is worth everything."

She nodded.

"So stop crying or I'll make you explain to me in detail how the chocolate box map works again."

"Stupid. The descriptions are right underneath the drawings." She laughed and hit him with no actual force. He kissed her wet and salty mouth.

"Your eyes are all red from crying and you still look like an angel. If I didn't love you so much I would say it should be illegal for someone to be this beautiful."

"Oh shut up. You've always been the beautiful one."

"Don't be silly. I am a hideous monstrosity compared to you. It amazes me how fooled I have you. Should you ever actually learn to see clearly I will be in big, big trouble." He dried her face gently with a corner of the blanket.

She sighed heavily.

"Well now what, mopey?" He kissed the tip of her nose, then her chin.

_She was cute when she was angry, frustrated, upset. Hell, she was cute all the time._

"I just can't stop thinking about how much time is left in this day."

"Not a glass half full kind of girl, huh? What a surprise! And you've chosen a difficult, nay impossible, relationship with a vampire to help you see the world all brightly and new."

"Stop mocking me."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He rolled on top of her. "We have the time we have. Worry, dwell on it and you will never forgive yourself for the time you wasted and I'm not going to let that happen."

He kissed her cheek. "Because I love you."

He kissed her other cheek. "I adore you."

He kissed her mouth. "I worship at the altar of you."

"Ok. Ok." She kissed him back. "Better?"

"It's a start."

"So what does human Edward want to experience while he still can?"

"Hmmm…" he raised an eyebrow. "Anything with you is delightful, my love. But I suggest we shower soon before we do anything else. Because, lady, we both smell pretty funky."

Her whole body twitched with hysterical laughter. "I know. I know. And Charlie is going to know instantly what happened on this couch."

"I'm sure we can fix it." He surveyed the state of the disarray. "Ok. I'm sure I can buy him a new one."

He sat up and pulled her with him. She was still laughing as they mounted the stairs.

"Shower first and then we clean and repair." He dragged her along.

"I shudder to think what my bedroom carpet looks like with all that melted chocolate ice cream in it."

"Awwww. Did it all melt? Now, Bella, that's a real tragedy."


	8. Chapter 8 Fading Sunset

Well it here it is the second to last chapter. I have greatly enjoyed writing this. I wrote it so fast I know there are spelling and grammar mistakes. Please review I love to hear what you have to say.

________________________________________________________

8. Fading Sunset

Bella sat on the bathroom counter by the sink naked, banging her heels against the counter's cupboard doors. She was adorable, gorgeous, perfect and a complete mess all at once.

Just looking at her, Edward was beginning to understand where the term "ravaged" had come about. It was all sexy nonetheless. He was checking the water temperature and starting the shower extremely aware of her eyes on his backside.

He turned to see her smiling sheepishly.

_Minx._

"It should be the perfect temperature now."

"Good." She went to slide down but he stopped her, put a hand on each thigh and moved her legs further apart. "Uh?"

"I like this counter."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows raised as he grabbed her buttocks and slid her forward toward him. Everything important was almost touching. They could each feel the exchange of mutual heat. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. It's the perfect height."

"For?" Her voice shook and her lids fluttered. He kissed her hard and then lifted her quickly up and placed her on her shaky feet inside the shower. She let go of him in shock.

"For picking you up, of course. Bella, I swear you are positively dirty minded sometimes."

He slipped into the shower behind her just in time be assaulted by a loofah sponge bouncing off his chest. He grabbed her face and kissed it enjoying the feel of hot water flowing between their mouths and their skin.

He stepped her backwards and helped her wet her hair thoroughly. Tiny droplets of water settled on her long lashes. He began to lather up her shampoo in his hands. He could smell her scent in it. It was part of what he smelled of her all the time. But just a small part.

He worked the suds gently into her hair. She closed her eyes and let him without resistance, enjoying the feel of his light massaging fingers against her scalp. He placed her head back under the direct water and rinsed out the soap.

Then he went to work on the rest of her and she stood still, eyes closed as he explored her small form with soap filled hands. Every curve, every line, every freckle of Bella was his to touch and explore. He cleaned off the soap, let the bubbles pool at her feet.

She reciprocated exactly, washing his hair, scrubbing his chest, exploring the inches and pieces of him. He bathed in her touch, his skin warmed by the hot water.

They touched and kissed until the water ran cold and their fingers pruned and puckered. They pulled themselves away, now clean and dried each other with thick, fluffy towels enjoying the feeling of being clean and dry.

As they walked from the bathroom hand in hand he realized the sun was making its pass from day to night.

"Let's go out on the porch and watch the sun set, Bella. You and me."

They pulled on loose assorted clothes in her room, finding the melted chocolate ice cream had seeped into Charlie's t-shirt but miraculously left the carpet unscathed. Looking for the spoon, they finally found it under her bed.

"I think I can get that out," Bella wrinkled her nose as she surveyed the damage to Charlie's shirt.

"Just add it to my bill." They laughed, discarded it all for now, for later.

They slowly walked down stairs, taking time to look over the sofa. Edward pushed back some pillows but try as he might it would not all go back together properly. They had pushed the old thing past its breaking point.

"When did you say Charlie was coming back?"

"Two or three more days, I think."

"Right. Well a new living room set seems like a thoughtful gift for a father-in-law to be. I'll see what I can do."

"Come outside before we miss it," she pulled him by the hand to the front steps. The air was cooling as they sat hand in hand in Charlie's dilapidated lawn chairs. They pulled them together so she could rest her head on Edward's shoulder.

The sun began its gentle descent in the sky above the trees. Crimson and purple danced along the horizon speckled with gold.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Small wisps of her breath slid forward.

"Mmm.." he rested his head against the top of hers, holding her little hand in both of his.

They watched the light go until it was dim, then dark, then black. They watched until they were stiff from the cold. They watched the only sunset they would ever see as two human beings at the same time. They were both pink and breathing with two beating hearts as fragile and beautiful as the sunset itself.

They began to unwind from their seated position and stretched out the kinks. "Bella, I've got to go be human in the bathroom for a second but will you come up and meet me in your room? I want to curl up with you for a bit if that's Ok."

"Sure. That sounds nice."

They walked back in and she shut the door behind them. She didn't notice that his hands were shaking.

"Hey Bella?" He called from the stairs. "Bring up some water with you, please? I'm really thirsty all of a sudden."

"OK."

She began to shut things down in the house for the night, closing the curtains, locking doors. She marveled at the beautiful domesticity of it all. They had gone from passionate young love affair to old and comfortably married in the span of a day. Their entire relationship arced across such a small space of time.

She took her time picking out two bottles of water from the fridge. She would clean up the disaster in the kitchen tomorrow. She made her way up the stairs picking up the pace. She was happy, contented and deeply in love.

It never occurred to her to look at the clock. Much later she would be glad that she didn't. She would always be glad that she had listened to Edward and lived in the moment.


	9. Chapter 9 It Begins and Ends

Once again. Thank you for the reviews. This is the final chapter.

___________________________________________________________________

9. It begins. It ends.

She traipsed happily into the room two bottles of water in hand and dropped them both with a wet, sloshy thud. "Edward?!"

He was sweating profusely, writhing slightly on her bed, head slamming into the pillow. He held out his hand. "B-B-Bella, come here, quickly. P-p-please." He ground his teeth sharply as she spoke.

"Oh God! Oh No. No. No." She kneeled on the floor at his side pressing his hand to her cheek. It was clammy, slippery. "No. No. This can't be happening. Not yet. It's not time. I get more time. We get more time. It's only been about 22 hours. We have two more hours! No, no!" She started to cry. She felt stupid. He was the one in pain. "I won't let you go. I won't let you go yet!'

"Bella," he was breathing hard, straining to hold it back. His voice was small. He let the hand that was in hers go limp but the other one balled up the blankets and sheets, his knuckles were white. "I've felt this for a little while now. It's coming for sure. You have to call Alice. You have to get her here. Please Bella. You have to be strong for me. I need you to be strong. I need to know you'll be Ok."

"I can't. I can't." She sobbed. She was so weak. She was saying all the wrong things. Tears ran down her cheeks, pooled at the base of her neck. He was going. He was really going. She couldn't stop this. They would never have this again, never have the couch, the fridge, make love in the shower, never eat together, sleep together again. It was all going away. It was all wrong. So wrong.

_Not fair. Not fair._

She needed to be strong. She couldn't be strong. She wanted to die with him now.

_Die! Oh God! Die._

"Oh Edward. Oh Edward. Oh No. No."

He jerked his hand away violently and let out a blood curdling scream that made the hairs on her arm and neck stand up. He writhed and whimpered screaming. It sobered her immediately to see him in such agony.

"Ok. Ok. I'm calling. I'll call." She turned toward the phone. She couldn't see for tears. Her hands were shaking. Her throat hurt. She couldn't swallow. How could it be so beautiful and then just be gone like this?

"It's Ok, Bella we're here." She turned to see Alice, Jasper and Emmett standing at the foot of her bed by the window. "We heard him screaming."

"Jasper, Emmett take him." The walked over to pick him up carefully.

Without thinking Bella launched herself at them. "NO!" A wave of calm came across from Jasper but she fought it to be miserable. "NO!"

Alice was there, then, holding her back. Alice held Bella up and kept her from sliding to the floor in a puddle of grief. "Guys, take him. I have her." It was the last she saw of human Edward as they jumped through her window with them into the black, wet night.

She collapsed against Alice. Alice was cold and hard like Edward was usually cold and hard. Something about that made it a little better. Faintly. She turned and cried into Alice's shoulder. Alice held her like a child and let her cry it out. She didn't soothe like Edward did with little words but she patted Bella's back and smoothed her hair, knowing Bella would exhaust herself in time.

When Bella was empty of tears and heaving sharp dry misery, Alice sat her down on the bed and brought her one of the water bottles that had hit the floor.

"Drink, Bella." Bella obliged robotically. "Breathe."

Puffy and swollen, Bella nodded and gasped air. _She was going to live. Damn._ Alice lay her down on the same spot that Edward had been, placed Bella's head gently on the pillow and tucked her into bed like a three-year-old, arms over the folded covers, hair smoothed behind her. When Alice was satisfied that Bella was all acceptably in a sleeping position. She sat down on the other side of the bed above the covers and leaned her head against the wall, looking out the window.

"Aren't you going to be there for the," she couldn't say change.

"Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle have it well in hand. I think they can manage without me." She turned her amber eyes to Bella's face. "Besides, I promised Edward I wouldn't leave you alone."

"You did?"

"He said whatever happened I was to make sure you weren't alone. With Charlie not here, I thought I would see to it personally. You can sleep. I won't leave you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, Bella, I do."

"Oh Alice this hurts so much."

"I know. I knew it would."

"Can you see yet what's going to happen?"

"No, it's still all shrouded in," she considered, "a haze. I don't know. It's very frustrating for me and it hurts like Hell."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know, Bella. I really don't."

"What does Carlisle think will happen?"

Alice sighed and then shrugged. "He thinks, actually, that Edward will be the same as before."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's comforting."

"Good." Alice shut the lamp light off. Then the room was dark. "Sleep now."

"Alice?"

"What?"

"Thank you. Even if that was a lie. Thank you." In the blackness she heard Alice smile.

"It wasn't and you're welcome. But remember whatever happens I won't leave you alone. I'll stay with you. I'll be here as long I as I need to be."

"Thank you for that too. You're a good friend."

"I'm your sister, Bella. We're family. We were always meant to be family."

_Family._

Bella drifted into unconsciousness with the thought, her heart weary and cracked. Old wounds of abandonment seeped blood. In her dreams Edward was pulled out the window again and again from her.

She awoke in the pitch dark and it was still. Her face still felt puffy. She could only breathe out of one nostril. "Alice?" She croaked.

The room was quiet and empty. "Alice?!" She was frantic. "Never leave me? You left me the first chance you got!"

Then the light was on and she was blinded, stabbing brightness assaulted her eyes, they watered what little liquid they had left. She felt cold, hard lips on her forehead.

"Alice didn't abandon you. I asked her to go."

"Edward? Edward!" _Am I dreaming? Is this some kind of sick dream that I have to wake up from?_

She forced her eyes open and saw his face there before her. He was smiling, white marble, back to normal.

"This can't be happening. How long was I asleep?"

"Two hours. It took an underwhelming two hours to go back to normal again."

"But, how is that possible?"

_Shut up, stupid, just be happy for once._

"I don't know. It just is. I could go back and writhe around on the floor for a while but I'd rather be here with you."

"Are you?" She pulled her blankets up to her throat and he smiled his crooked smile. She could see clearly now where the vampire parts and the human parts met. She knew now that she had always loved that smile because it came from the man inside – the man he had been in1918 and the man he had been yesterday. There was more of the human inside than she had ever realized.

"I'm the same as before, restraint and all. It's like it never happened." She pouted. He held the sides of her face with cool, hard, vampire hands. "But I have these beautiful memories of 22 or so magical hours. They are dimmer now that everything is vibrant again, but they are all there."

He kissed her in that cold, vampire way – carefully.

"I thought I lost you."

"Nope."

"No, I really did think that."

"That was silly then. Stop doing it."

"Are you staying?"

"Try and drag me away. No really, try. I guarantee you can't."

"Do you still want to drink my blood?"

"Yup every last drop. But they fed me before I came back here. They barely let me leave and followed me here. But Alice has seen that I am fine now. So all is well." He brushed back a stray hair from her cheek. "That's why there was a delay when you called out she was talking to them about what she had seen."

"Are you going to be able to stay and not drink my blood?"

"Absolutely. A life without you has no meaning or purpose." He stretched out beside her above the covers. "Besides I want to see you walk down the aisle to me in virginal white and secretly know that I deflowered the bride – a lot."

"Edward!" She laughed, hit him and regretted it instantly. He wasn't soft and fleshy anymore.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a beast." He pulled her fingers to his lips and kissed away the sting.

She snuggled up to him and let his coolness seep into her pores. He steadied her and lay still keeping her covered.

"So how was your day as a human?"

"By far the best day of my entire existence. Nothing in this life or my previous life comes close, apart from the day we met, of course."

"But that was a horrible day. You wanted to kill me. I almost made you go against everything you believe it."

"Yes but it has lead to every day since with you – for that I have been truly blessed."

She began to drift a little. He heard the change in her heartbeat and breathing.

"Sleep, Bella. Tomorrow is another day."

Then she was gone, falling into peaceful dreams knowing he would be there when next she woke.


End file.
